ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Lou Jennings/Eric Kensington
Louis "Lou" Matthew Jennings (21 January 1879 -- 22 January 1990) was a world famous Baseball player and Theoretical Physist. He is known for his Bat-Throw. Born on a poor farm in early 1879 to Kenneth Lee and Lucille Catherine (nee McLaughlin) Jennings, married in 1860, he began playing baseball with school mates in 1888 in the Fourth Grade. From 1888 to 1899 he played local baseball team games. His father was against his idea and wanted him to be a doctor or historian. His mother was okay with his hobby. In 1898, during the outbreak of the Spanish-American War, Lou was drafted at the age of 19. He was in the Rough Rider regiment, led by pre-President Theodore Roosevelt. He personally met TR (he would also meet him during his career). He was discharged after the war was over with a broken toe. He was a foot soldier on the top scene but never had enough active positions to be in any real danger. He played small baseball teams at camps in the War, but many of the locals didn't know what the game was. He taught him, but was threatened with dishonorable discharge for "contacting the enemy". In 1899, he officially began his career. He signed up for a major league game in his town, and was watched by Ernest K. Griffith (1849-1930), who contacted him and they formed a major league contract. Lou accepted. Only days after the event, on 21 January 1899, Lou played in the first Major All League. He would continue to play in it every year on the same day for almost 70 years. On 21 January 1900, he first introduced his Bat Throw. It amazed audiences. Baseball was never a popular game until now. On 21 January 1903, the first picture of him as a player was taken. Another wouldn't be taken until 21 January 1913. In October 1901, Lou broke his left hand. Most predicted he couldn't play but he invented the idea of using one hand hits. He was successful. From 1899 to 1919, 20 years, Lou played in short league teams but quickly became famous. He sang the national anthem honoring Titanic victims in 1913. In 1919, Lou, 40 began taking a more serious turn. 1921 was a very popular year as well as 1923 for Lou. He had multiple wins and styles. Around 1921 is when he developed his Bat-Up technique and his long-grass technique. He was praised by many and began making videos even for private home players to get better. 1907 is when Lou began philantropy, after raising enough money for both charity and him. 1921 is when Lou began studying Theoretical Physics, one, because it interested him and two because of his bat techniques. He attended Royal University in Louisana from 1922 to 1928, 6 years. This didn't effect his playing. He graduated with a Master's in Physics in 1928. From 1923 to 1929, Lou made 18 single wins and 14 home runs. In 1930, the effects of the Stock Market crash effected his playing. He sold several bats but kept his signature. In 1934, he had to sell his prized bat he had carved in the war in 1898, 36 years prior. This would be returned to him in 1937. In 1937, Lou suffered an ankle break and couldn't play in 1938. On 21 January 1940, Lou, 61, was beginning to be looked down on for his old age. Lou's only son Harry Lee encouraged him to retire. Lou was still in mildly good shape, and continued playing as there were no age restrictions. In April of 1941, Harry Lee died in World War II in Germany from a bullet wound. This badly effected Lou, and in 1942 and 1943, Lou made his games sponsoring his death. In September 1947, Lou broke two bones in his wrists. In November, he broke another. He still played in 1948 because he felt he could. This was looked upon as a move of courage and he gained moral respect. "Never give up, even if live puts you down." In 1949, Lou celebrated his 70th birthday. Though Lou's wife Anna Dye, was diagnosed with breast cancer. She passed away on 15 March 1950. She was born in 1892. This harmed Lou even more. All of Lou's family had already died, and he had no one but his fans to rely on. On 1 February 1951, Lou's manager Tim Sterling died of bone cancer. On 28 May 1951, Lou's cousin Xavier died of pyloricstenosis at 22. On 2 January 1952, Lou's nephew James died at 17 in a car crash. Lou began thinking about retirement. In 1953, he released a famous speech at Yankee Stadium after they offered him a game. He thought about denying, but his fans encouraged him he is good and to move on. He did so, figuring it would make him forget about all the recent bad stuff happening in his life. Since his birthday fell on 21 January, it was an Innauguration year for Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1957. Lou participated. On 21 January 1959, Lou turned 80. He was still in partially good shape but he had gained a bit of weight from eating disorders in the 1950s. On 21 January 1960, he claimed at a game he would continue to play as long as he could throw a bat. Lou's grandson Louis Jennings II, in 1964, entered the baseball career at age 25. His great-grandson Louis III, was also starting to learn at age 4. On 21 January 1969, Lou made a speech at age 90 at a game, about his body starting to ache badly and deteriorate from his entire life of playing. He went through horrible pain and sometimes screamed in his bed, unable to do anything. Lou wanted to continue playing, but his body wouldn't allow him. He tried Physical Therapy, which is one reason he stayed healthy for so long. It barely worked. Lou finally retired from professional baseball at age 92 in 1971. He still played small games, but by 1975, his body was completely done with baseball. He couldn't even pick up a bat. He figured, however, that he could use his time in bed, to get caught up on his Theoretical Physics. However, his mind was strong because of his physical body being corrupted. He, even in hs 90s, could solve advanced equations easily. He and other physists from local High Schools and even his great-grandkids and great-great grandkids would lay in bed with him and talk about science throughout the 1970s. Lou turned 100 on 21 January 1979. He claimed he loved the music of the decade. At the age of 104 in 1983, Lou started feeling a bit better. He even had an urge to continue playing but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. His family urged him to do aerobic exercises daily to keep healthy. He did and was successful. In June of 1983, Carl Sagan, another physisist, made a surprise visit to Jennings' house. They had good talks. In 1986, at age 107, Lou started deteriorating again. This time, much worse. He was finally diagnosed with bone cancer, and had heart disease. He had to have his legs removed due to cancerous cells existing to prevent him from getting more cancer. He laid in bed from now until his death. In July 1989, his first great-great-great grandson Lou Jennings V was born. Lou, barely able to hear or move, hugged and welcomed him. In 2012, Lou V became an all team baseball player and had 3 kids including a Lou VI. They are being raised taught baseball and physics. Lou was 110. In December 1989, almost 111, Lou felt his time was coming to an end. His family refused to believe so. On 21 January 1990, Lou's 111th birthday, Lou took a small walk with his cane into the yard of his home in the morning when the sun was setting. This was the same yard he grew up playing baseball in. He fell down in the middle of his yard at the exact spot where he hit his first baseball, and passed away at approximately 7AM. When his family returned home, they found his body, and when they looked, he had a smile on his face. Lou was buried at the family cemetery with a large monument on January 25 1990 at the age of 111. He was instantly reentered into the Baseball Hall of Fame and museum and a statue was built at the spot where he died. He is remembered. ---- Eric William Charles Edward Kensington (born 1 January 1960) was a singer-songwriter and vocalist/guitarist since age 17 in 1977. He is famous for his songs Cry and There's a Man in Here released that year. Cry sold very little however. He released multiple singles until 1981 when he started major again. He played a steady solo career from 1977 to 1999. He married his wife Geraldine "Jerrie" Johnson on April 29 1986. His 8 year old son Thomas died in January 1996 in a car crash with mother. Mother survived. He write "Thomas" in May and released it 1996 for his death. He released a failed album "1997" celebrating the new year in January 1997. He is a Satanist. In August 1997, his wife Jerrie began seeing strange behavior from him. He force-divorced her in September. She started distrusting him and they hated each other. She took his kids. He disappeared and never made contact with her again. In February 1999, he played his last concert. It was discovered in April 1999 that he was a member of a Satanic underground cult since at least late 1996. He had already had multiple children with several mistresses and sex slaves, his legitimate "heir" being Anton born in March 1998, conceived in June 1997, before him and Jerrie divorced. He was left alone. He married his "sex goddess" wife, 21 years younger than him, at the age of 16 in 1997. Her name was Kayla Cox, being described as a "tall, pale-skinned sex goddess with large breasts who was extremely attractive." Her, Eric and many other Satanic cult men "enjoyed her company". Eric's former wife was disgusted and never cared about him since. He still plays music, privately for his Satanic friends. He is not allowed outside 1 mile of his Satanic Sanctuary legally. Category:May 22 2014 Category:RANDOM ARCHIVE